


Амазонка в настроении

by FandomMattGroening



Category: Futurama
Genre: Crack, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ к эпизоду 1.3 «Amazon Women in the Mood» — Эми не спасла Кифа, и ему пришлось заняться сну-сну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Амазонка в настроении

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю Фандомную битву 2016

Присоски держали крепко, но сил уже почти не осталось. Киф позорно жался к потолку, лишь изредка уворачиваясь от щетки, которой амазонка пыталась сбить его вниз. Мимо. Палкой эта гигантская женщина орудовала так же, как играла в баскетбол. Мимо, мимо, мимо! Не получится, не-а. Пока оставался газ в пузырях его тела, он отсюда не слезет, точнее, постарается не слезть. Если это произойдет, то с ним случится страшное.  
— Давай, красивый мужчина, слезай. Ог хочет сну-сну. — Палка стучит совсем рядом с его задницей, и Киф, дернувшись сильнее, чем рассчитывал, с воплем падает вниз. — Моя поймала красивого мужчину. Теперь сну-сну!  
Она огромная. Киф не пытается вырываться, потому что даже Браннигану ясно, что в этом нет смысла. «Крокер, ты самый большой неудачник во Вселенной. Ты даже еще не начал официально встречаться с Эми, но уже ей изменяешь», — Киф распластан по кровати, все шесть его сосков возбужденно торчат, но нижний отросток в ужасе сжался до размера, за который в других обстоятельствах ему было бы стыдно.  
— Для меня это впервые. Будь нежен. — Ог нависает над ним, ее груди такие большие, что Киф не знает, с чем их можно было бы сравнить. Просто огромнейшие сиськи. Буферозавры.  
— Я… Я… — Киф заикается, глядя на то, как женщина снимает набедренную повязку, а затем лифчик, бросает одежду, не глядя, назад и проводит руками по груди, задевая соски. — Сейчас не могу. Может быть во вторник? Или за-за-за… — Она тяжело опускается на его бедра, подается вперед, и Киф давится вздохом и теми словами, что только что хотел сказать.  
— Сну-сну сейчас! — рычит она и впивается в его безгубый рот. Киф барахтается, прижатый к покрывалу сильными руками, бедрами и — о, черт — сиськами, беспомощно мычит, пока язык амазонки ловко шарит у него во рту. И чем дольше это длится, тем сильнее напрягается его нижний отросток, Крокер уже может почувствовать, как газ начинает расширять пузыри в нижней части его тела. Нужно думать о чем-то несексуальном, иначе еще немного и он сам начнет тереться о промежность сидящей на нем женщины, только чтобы сбить давление под оболочкой. Подмышки Браннигана, подмышки Браннига… Оу… Кажется, поздно уже думать о чем-то, потому что рука Ог уже на его половом органе — бесстыдная, большая и ужасно сильная. Ладонь амазонки, теплая, чуть влажная от пота и испарений кожи самого Кифа, полностью обхватывает его член. Ог с любопытством смотрит на то, как небольшой отросток Кифа, уже напряженный и полностью вставший, движется внутри ее кулака. Крокер думает, что это похоже на то, как если бы он был внутри чьего-нибудь тела — жарко, узко и приятно сдавливает со всех сторон. Киф не может сдержать стона, когда Ог нечаянно задевает головку члена, выпуская его из руки. Он подается вверх, чтобы продлить ощущения, но тщетно. Ог снова нависает над ним, целует все так же яростно и Киф ломается. Потом он попросит прощения у Эми, потом он даже будет ползать на коленях, но сейчас ему так хочется сбросить давление в своем половом органе, что мозг отказывает.  
Кифа трясет от возбуждения, все его железы бешено вырабатывают половые секреты. Он уже совсем не сопротивляется и не вырывается, когда Ог, проведя пару раз вверх-вниз по его члену, размазывая естественную смазку, опускается на него. Киф стонет в голос, едва только Ог начинает ерзать на нем, пытаясь найти какую-то позу, чтобы получить приятные ощущения.  
— Это совсем не приятно. Ог чувствует себя глупо! Когда уже будет оргазм, Ог читала о нем в Вог и хочет оргазм! — Еще одно резкое движение вперед и назад, и Киф снова стонет. Может Ог ничего не чувствует, а вот он… О, о прекрасно все ощущает. Его отросток, пульсирующий, жаждущий большего трения и давления, начинает увеличиваться, газы распирают оболочку его полового члена, заставляя того становиться больше и толще. Киф зажмуривается, хватает ртом воздух, словно стараясь компенсировать легким отток кислорода к нижней части, а потом, не выдержав очередного нелепого движения амазонки, просто хватает ее за бедра. Присоски на его пальцах мгновенно прилипают к ее коже и Киф как никогда рад, что он не в рецептивной фазе, а то было бы реально неловко после всего.  
Удивленный возглас Ог с лихвой компенсирует его переживания. Он заставляет ее приподняться, а потом с силой опуститься на себя и возглас повторяется. Через пару движений Ог улавливает основные принципы и сама начинает подаваться ему навстречу. Она вертит задом, привстает и с силой садится ему на бедра, она то заваливается вперед, стараясь сильнее прижаться лобком к его телу, то откидывается назад. Ее стоны ясно дают понять, что ей нравится огромный, надувшийся внутри нее, как какой-то воздушный шар или резиновая мега-дубинка, член Кифа. Киф пыхтит, надувает щеки, то ослабляя, то снова нагнетая давление в члене. Если бы он мог нормально соображать, то сравнил бы себя с насосом или чем-то в этом роде.  
— Еще! — cтонет она, вновь откидывается назад, ее ладонь прижата к лобку, а кончики пальцев сильно давят на набухший клитор. Ее большие и сильные бедра сжимают Кифа, но ему хотя бы не грозит перелом костей таза, хотя бы потому что у него нет костей. — Еще, сделай так еще!  
И Киф делает. Он движется в Ог, как гигантский резиновый поршень, он старается дать ей то, что она просит. Ог кричит «глубже!», и Киф сильнее подбрасывает вверх свои тощие бедра. Они задыхаются, хрипят и стонут, движения становятся рваными, дергаными. Пальцы Ог все сильнее трут и ласкают клитор, она в последний раз опускается на толстый член, вскрикивает и кончает, сдавливая Кифа не хуже пресса. Крокер еще несколько секунд наслаждается ее оргазмом и его тоже накрывает.  
Когда она уходит, Киф с ужасом осознает, что это был не последний раз и совсем-совсем не удивляется, обнаружив себя прилипшим к потолку.  
— Киф, я спасу тебя! — Голос Эми так близко и Крокер готов расплакаться от счастья, когда она забегает в комнату вместо очередной гигантской бабы. Эми протягивает к нему руки, и Киф падает в ее объятия, полубезумный от страха и счастья. Все закончилось, и больше никогда никаких амазонок в настроении.


End file.
